


Lost in the Translation

by bracesnbowties



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracesnbowties/pseuds/bracesnbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for dw100’s challenge #361: crack. The Doctor finds himself in a bit of a pickle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Translation

Jamie paced the roundel-walled room anxiously with the Doctor quietly watching him from a low bench.

“You’re being too calm about this,” Jamie said in disbelief.

“Well, I’ve moved toward the point of acceptance.” The Doctor clasped his hands over his belly that now tented his loose-fitting shirt.

“Find out what someone really wants first before you agree, at least!” Jamie blurted out angrily.

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck absently. “Telepathy with alien species can get surprisingly confusing. When he said he was from a dying race that needed my assistance, this wasn’t exactly what I expected.”


End file.
